The Adventure to the Fairy Realm
by Thousnelda
Summary: America learns that there is a special house that Canada is not allowed at, and he grows curious. But perhaps it would have been better is America had simply let it go and not brought Canada to that house. At least then Canada would still look human and an ancient evil would not be trying to hurt them. So what will he do now? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**so this is what happens when I decide to read all of the LOTR book/other stuff... **

Chapter one

"Been a while since we were able to all meet outside of work, and at England's house no less," Australia commented as he sat with several of England's other ex-colonies. There had been a world meeting in London that week, and the younger nations had decided to meet up and catch up on what everyone else was doing.

"Technically we are still here on work, but it is nice to take a break," Seychelles commented while sipping her drink. Due to them being spread throughout the world, it was hard for them to meet and talk like the siblings that they were raised to be.

"Hey, and thanks for inviting me this time," America commented, usually the one left out due to his own business and the fact that he was the first one to leave.

"You were in the area anyways so might of well," Hong Kong answered.

"So then are we all here?" Seychelles asked.

"Hmm, I think we're still missing Canada," New Zealand answered after looking around the room.

"Maybe he won't show up this time since we're close to that house," Australia commented.

"What would a house do to change anything?" America asked confused. He knew Canada was at the world meeting, so the location should not bother him too much, but he was a bit later than normal.

"That's right, you probably didn't know that we're close to **that** house," Hong Kong answered.

"What's** that** house?" America asked even more confused.

"It's a house that Canada got in trouble at and England banned him from ever going near again. Heck, England was so angry he practically tossed him out of his country," Australia answered with a laugh.

"Dude, are you serious?! I'd never thought Canada could do something like that! When did this happen?" America asked instantly excited by learning something Canada had never told him.

"1860s,1870s…why's it matter?" Seychelles asked after some thought.

"No reason, so what did he do?" America asked, only to have the conversation stopped by Canada bursting into the room and quickly changing the topic off of him. As much as America tried, he could not get an answer to his question for the rest of that night, and it bothered him continuously for the rest of the last meeting day. During several of the breaks he would ask England or Canada, but they refused to answer, and the other nations could not give a clear answer either. The most he could discover was that if Canada went back to that mysterious house, something bad would happen.

Even more curious now, after the meeting he invited Canada to go out for the night with him, saying he wanted to check out a haunted house England was talking about. Upon hearing this request, Canada frowned and asked, "You just want someone to hold onto as you freak out, don't you?"

"You sure saw through that quick, but keep it a secret okay?" America laughed.

"Fine. So where is it?" Canada agreed with a sigh.

"Not too far, I got the directions into my GPS so let's go," America answered, only to then drag Canada to his car, start it, and drive off. Nothing seemed to out of the ordinary as America drove, and soon Canada began to zone out as they left the city and entered a stand of trees. It was not until America stopped the car that Canada realized where they were.

"Why are we here?" Canada asked as his face paled. They were not at a place he was expecting, but at one of the old houses England owned. **The** old house in fact, that he was told never to return to and England would become furious if any of the ex-colonies even talked about returning to.

"I want to know why you can't be here. So either start explaining or I'll kick you out and call Iggy to tell him where we are," America replied with a smile.

"You wouldn't dare! And even if I told you the truth you'd think I was lying. Now start your car and get us out of here," Canada answered, visibly panicking. America only gave his brother an I-don't-believe-you stare, however, before opening his door and stepping out. Once he was outside he began to drag Canada out only to drop him right out of the door.

"See, you're outside and nothing is trying to bite your head off, now last chance; tell me what the big secret is," America ordered, only for the ground beneath them to violently move before Canada could speak; knocking America down atop Canada. As suddenly as it began, it ended, only for the clouded sky to start raining.

"An earthquake? That sure was weird," America commented only to then look to where he had dropped Canada. Only Canada was not sitting by him. Instead, Canada had staggered to his feet and was sprinting to the back of the house. Curious and now slightly confused, America chased after Canada only to find the other trying to crawl into a rabbit hole.

"What do you think you're doing?!" America asked as he began to pull Canada out by the ankles. Canada gave some sort of muffled response, only to then cry out as America gave one last tug and pulled him out. But Canada had suddenly changed upon leaving the hole.

Canada was now much shorter, reaching now only to about America's waist and looking as if he was back to being a child. Along with this, his ears had grown to almost twice their original size and his feet were also now larger and furrier. What concerned him most, however, was the fact that Canada was asleep and he could not wake him up.

Another rumble came from the earth, this time stronger. Completely freaked out, America carried Canada back to his car, started it, and speed as far away as he could from the house. Once he could no longer even see the forest and his heart stopped trying to escape, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"What do you want now?"

England.

"Iggy, this is important! It's about Canada!" America answered, only to look to his side and see the smaller Canadian still fast asleep.

England paused for a moment, only to then reply, "You took him to that house, didn't you."

"Um…ya. Then there were these earthquakes and Canada ran inside a hole. But when I pulled him out he changed into something else!"

England paused again at this before asking, "Is he conscious?"

"No!" America exclaimed, the memories of what happened causing him to become flustered. It did not help that after saying so he could hear England swear. At last England commented, "America, it is very important that you get Canada out of my country. Now! Better yet, to be safe get him back to his house, or the continent; whichever can happen faster. Do you understand?"

"Dude, just because we went to that house is no reason to just kick us out of your country," America commented, momentarily forgetting his concern.

"Yes it is, especially since he just re-awoke something which my brothers and I have been trying to keep asleep for centuries, something which will try to take him back and never let him go if it catches him in these islands!"

America paused at this. He assumed that England would be angry because they did something he told them not to for no other reason. But England sounded very serious and worried. At last he asked, "What happened? What is going on with Canada?"

"I will explain later, but first take Canada someplace safe-away from here- and call me to tell me where you went. I'll meet you there," England answered before hanging up. Seeing this as his cue, America hung up his phone and looked to Canada. He gave out a sigh, only to then smile and say, "Well then, I guess that means the hero needs to help you, doesn't it," before driving off.

**~as always, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Mainly because I'm in a reading/writing kick today, here is the second chapter early...**

Chapter two

"America, why are you bothering me so late at night and…," France demanded as he tiredly opened his front door. He had just reached his house a few hours earlier and fallen asleep; making him not too happy to have the younger nation bang on his door in the middle of the night. He stopped himself, however, as he saw America carrying in a boy over his shoulder.

Like England ordered, America took Canada to the first place outside of the UK which he could get to; which by coincidence was France. Since it was late and he would need a place England knew in order to meet them, America decided the best place would be to tell England to go to France's house. Realizing that France was not going to finish his sentence, America pushed Canada higher up his shoulder and asked, "Hey France, long time no see, now is it okay if we kind of stay here for a bit. Oh ya, and Iggy should be coming in a couple hours too."

France snapped his mouth shout, only to then ask, "America…what are you doing here? And why is England coming? And what's with the child?"

"It's kind of complicated…that's why Iggy's coming over to explain it to me," America replied as he walked into France's house and straight to the living room. There he flopped the still unconscious Canada onto a couch and sat down next to him.

"What happened to Canada?" France asked upon realizing why the boy looked so familiar.

"That's another thing Iggy said he'd explain," America answered. Seeing that he could not get any more facts out of America, France decided to wait up with the teen to see what England had to say.

England scowled as France opened the door for him only to then walk to the living room and see America and Canada. As he knelt down near the sleeping Canadian he asked, "Still no change?"

"If you mean the sleeping, no change. Now tell me what is happening," America demanded.

England gave out a sigh before walking to a vacant chair and sitting. He then began, "It happened a while ago, when Canada still lived at my house with the others. We were spending some time at one of my other houses, but Canada kept complaining about some annoying rabbit. I wasn't sure what he was seeing or hearing- I didn't sense anything out of the usual- but then one night he went outside vanished down the rabbit hole. It was not until he went into the hole that I could sense her presence and realize what happened. That rabbit hole was a fairy hole, and one of their queens was calling Canada."

"So you're telling us that the one time in your life you could not see one of those things was when you put your colonies at risk?" France asked slightly surprised.

"At the time I did not know she was there. I knew about the hole but simply thought it was abandoned. Besides, I took them to that house several times before and nothing happened. All I could assume was that the queen decided she wanted one of the colonies and Canada was the one she picked; stopping anyone else form sensing her," England answered.

"Well if that's not convenient," America cut in. England gave him a glare before continuing, "Once realizing the problem, I told the others to go back to London while I went into the fairy realm to look for Canada. There I found him, stuffing his face and happily being doted on by the queen. I was too late. In the laws of the fae, if you eat their food or sleep in their bed, you become one of their servants.

"Servant to a Fairy queen…now that sound's kinky. Are you telling the truth or something you saw in a movie?" France asked.

England decided to not give him the joy of an answer and instead continued, "Deciding to take the risk, I cast a spell on the queen and rushed off with Canada to the human world; all seeming a bit too easy in hindsight. It was not until we were almost free that the queen placed a curse of Canada, changing him into a magical creature; the one he currently is now. With my brothers' help, we were able to counter the curse's effects on Canada' as long as he stayed away from the queen, and placed her into a deep sleep.

"So then you told Canada not to go to that house in case he woke her up?" America asked.

"Yes, that was the idea. Since we knew that as soon as she regained consciousness the curse would take effect again. And do you have any idea how often I needed to go t that house and check to make sure she stayed asleep? Four times a year. For the past 150-some years. And even asleep she's still a powerful opponent. I can't wait to see what she plans on doing now that you two woke her up!"

"If she's so bad then why don't you just kill her or something?" America asked.

"The only way you can kill her kind is with her real name, which no one knows, or to destroy every bit of nature in her kingdom; which would be more or less destroying everything in all of the UK and other nearby islands," England answered.

"Couldn't you put her asleep again like last time then?" France asked.

"She's not going to be that stupid again. No, that's most likely what she's thinking and will being planning on us trying," England replied.

The three of them thought for some more moments on this, only for France to ask, "So then if she turned Canada into a magical creature, then what is he? And why can we still see him?"

"Well, I think the reason you can still see him is because he's only part fae. As for the first part I would think it obvious. He's now a half-ling. A hobbit."

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three

"A hobbit?" France asked to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes." England answered all the while watching Canada closely.

"You mean like in those movies and stuff?" America asked.

"If you're referring to the Lord of the Rings Series, than yes. Like those hobbits," England answered. America looked as if about to make another comment, only to stop when the three of them noticed Canada's eyes snap open followed by their owner suddenly sitting up.

Confused, Canada began to look around the room before removing his glasses and looking again. At last he noticed the other three and asked, "America, how did we get from that house to France's house?"

"C-Canada. You're awake," America commented dumbly.

"You had us very worried young man," England scolded slightly. Canada looked dismayed by this for a moment, only to quickly forget it as his stomach growled.

Quickly Canada looked to a clock and say that it was past well midnight. After feeling another growl he commented, "I'm sorry to cut you off, Mr. England, but it just occurred to me that I haven't eaten since that early lunch and I'm starving! Can we pick up again after supper…or I guess in this case first breakfast? Oh! So then can I borrow your kitchen France?"

The comment of food caused America to realize that he also missed supper, causing him to also want food. Neither England nor France could help but smile at this, causing them to allow the other two time to have a meal. Happy with this, Canada jumped off the couch, only to pause when he finally noticed how big everything was. Confused, he looked to the other nations for an explanation, only to pale as he remembered what had happened.

"M-Mr. Eng-," Canada began with a look of dread on his face.

"Forget lad. Go have your meal and relax. We should be safe for now," England cut in, frowning as he saw the other so fearful. Following England's request, he followed America into the kitchen and was soon busily cooking a quick meal for the two of them.

"Are you really sure it's wise to just let him act so calm. I mean with that fairy-queen-thing and all," France asked England as they watched the other two eat.

"There's not much we can do at the moment, besides trying to keep him away from her. And hobbits are resilient creatures by nature. All he needs is a bit of food and ale and he'll be alright," England answered with a slight smile.

"That kind of sounds like something from those movies again. What, are they supposed to be part manual for hobbits or something?" America asked with a laugh as he heard the other two's conversation.

"That series was meant to be purely fantasy. But I will admit that I may have told Tolkien a bit about the subject before he wrote the books. Even if the only bit of recognition I received was him putting my eyebrows on Gandalf," England replied, growing a bit quieter by the 'eyebrow' comment.

"But all that besides, it still doesn't change what we're supposed to do about Canada," France commented. He didn't know what to think about the whole situation of one of his past charges become some hobbit-thing chased by what sounded like a powerful and crazy girl. He was torn between laughing about the idea, wanting to video type it, and actually taking it seriously. The taking the situation seriously won out as he saw Canada give them a concerned look.

"We need to keep him far away from the queen for the time being. Or at least until we can think of a plan to make her take her curse off and forget about Canada," England answered.

"Maybe she forgot about all this and if we ask nicely she'll be willing to take it off me," Canada commented.

"Canada, I know that now you look small enough and a bit young enough to be a child, but that does not mean you need to start thinking like one. No, I don't want you anywhere near her or her kingdom unless we absolutely need to there," England answered back.

"He could always stay here. After all, with how cute he is I certainly wouldn't mind having the little one around the house," France offered with a smile to try enticing Canada to stay.

"If he needs to be far away from Iggy's house then why not…I know! Why doesn't he stay at New Zealand's house! I mean, he totally likes all that hobbit stuff and it's practically on the other side of the world. It'd be perfect," America answered ecstatically.

England paused at the idea, giving it a moment of serious thought, before deciding, "That is an idea, but I think it would be best if he stayed at his own house for now. I don't know how this will affect his country so it might be bad if he was too far from it, and then if I need him he will be much closer by and likely to help me. it also may be best if oyu didn't tell anyone about this who might get curious about the idea," England answered finitely.

"What could I help you with?" Canada asked curiously.

"We'll find out when the time comes. In the mean time, I want you and America to catch the first flight headed to North America, so you may want to get a bit more sleep you two," England answered.

Canada visibly blanched at the idea of flying, but kept the opinion to himself as he followed a now yawning America to one of France's guest rooms. There the two slept for several hours before they woke up and headed towards the airport.

**I also do not own the Lord of the Rings franchise. As for the eyebrow comment, in both the LOTR books and in ****the Hobbit****, Gandalf is depicted as having eyebrows which peek past the brim of his hat (which to me sounds like he's supposed to have some pretty big eyebrows XD).**

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter four

"This is not good, not at all," England said to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Several days had passed since Canada turned into a hobbit, and he was still trying to figure out how to stop the fairy queen and the curse. This was not helped by the fact that whatever he or his brothers tried they could not make the queen back down. In fact, he had recently decided that she was a lot stronger than one who had been asleep should be.

Then there came all the other weird things happening around the world. First, the fairies in his house seemed more active than normal and on several occasions had been seen by normal citizens. Then almost right after this more strange creatures were reported in France's house. Lastly, unexplainable forces seemed to be at work in North America. It seemed almost like the anomalies were following someone and destroying the barrier between the human and mystical realms, and that someone was most likely Canada.

"I let Canada go back home in the hopes it would stall things for a bit and he'd be safe, but if this continues than it would appear that he's not safe from her anywhere. What do you guys think is happening," England began only to end with him looking up to where his magical friends should be. He sighed, however, when he saw no one and remembered that part of the anomalies in his house had been his friends abandoning him.

"Guess I can't count on my friends to stand with me against their queen…well then, I guess the best course of action would be to see Canada for now. Maybe it'll help me understand this a little better," With this said England got up, shrugged on a jacket, and made his way to the other nation's house.

* * *

When he reached Canada's house, he almost expected to see the other nation happily meeting him, only that was not the case when he knocked. Finding the door slightly open, England allowed himself in and found the house deserted. He paled at the idea that someone had taken Canada, and quickly called America in hopes that Canada was with him. He received no answer on the home phone, but to his luck America picked up on his cell phone.

"America, I need an answer right now! Do you know where Canada is?" England ordered.

"Course I know where Canada is, you asked me to watch him, remember?" America answered.

"Then where is he, because I am at his house right now and he is not here."

"Well…I kind of thought that it'd be best to take him on a vacation."

"A vacation? America, let me talk to Canada right now!"

"Can't. He's kind of busy right now talking with some tourists."

"America, so help me if you do not tell me where you-!"

"Easy, easy, if you really need to know we're at New Zealand's house. Would have thought you'd know that, I mean it seems everyone else has heard about it. Seriously dude, try watching TV sometime, if anything just for the commercials."

England visibly shook with anger as he listened to this, the question of if he could seriously hurt someone over the phone tempting his mind. At last he said, "America, I told you it would be best if Canada stayed at his house and you didn't tell anyone about this."

"No, you said not to tell New Zealand or anyone who would be interested. You said nothing about telling anyone else. So how's it my fault if someone told New Zealand, who then decided to have me join him in a little money-making idea," America answered casually

"You are supposed to be watching him! Not using him to make a little extra cash!" England shouted surprised at what he was hearing.

"Why can't I do both?" America pouted.

"America!" England shouted angrier.

"Okay, okay, sheesh you sound really angry about this. If you don't like it so much than just come over and take him home," With this said England could hear someone call out to America, causing him to quickly hang up on England. England sighed at this before replacing his phone. He did not like the idea of having to go to the other side of the world to pick Canada up, but if his fears were correct, then it would be problematic if he did not. With this in mind, he quickly left the house and headed towards New Zealand's knowing full well where the other nations would be keeping him.

**much shorter than wanted, but oh well...**

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter five

"I have to admit, there's just something about being able to see a real hobbit in Hobbiton. It gives me one of those warm, fuzzy feelings, you know," New Zealand commented as he and America sat in the shade of the party tree; watching as Canada happily milled with the tourists who had heard of the event.

"It seems kind of weird that there's only one hobbit in a supposed to be town though," America replied, only to then wave as he saw Canada run towards them.

"Hmm…maybe we could get that fairy to turn a bunch of people into hobbits and leave them here. Then the town wouldn't look lonely or weird.

"Dude, I think you're taking this a bit far. Oh! Hey Japan! Thanks for sharing the news with the world," America replied only to then greet one of the tourists which he recognized. The news of a real hobbit in New Zealand had gone worldwide, and now many people were flocking to see if it was real or a hoax; paying a goodly amount to do so. Canada seemed happy with the attention, and the tourists were happy to see it was real and meet him, and New Zealand and America were happy with the added revenue; it was a win-win-win!

"No problem, but I must admit that at first when I saw the picture I thought England simply turned you into a hobbit, not someone else," Japan replied, only to then pull out his camera and smile slightly upon seeing Taiwan hug Canada and start dancing happily with him as if Canada was a little kid.

"I see you didn't come alone," New Zealand commented, beginning to look around if any other nations were there as well. Japan and Taiwan were not the first nations to come visit since the advertisements started, and he was fairly sure that they would not be the last. Apparently a lot of them were confused on who had turned into the magical creature, and were just as curious to discover the truth as their citizens.

"So then what happened to him?" Japan asked.

"It's kind of a long story but-," America began only to halt mid sentence when a very annoyed Brit called out at him. Slowly, England began to make his way across to the group; only to pause and make a detour to grab Canada by the ear and pull him along with him.

"Ow, ow! What'd I do Mr. England?" Canada whimpered quietly when England reached the group and released Canada's ear.

"Canada, where did I tell you to stay?" England asked harshly towards the Canadian.

In response Canada gave an anxious look before saying, "At my house, but America said that it wouldn't be that bad if we took a vacation."

"Are you losing your sense now, lad? Why in the world would it be alright for you to take a vacation **now**? Especially with everything I've learned so far," England yelled out exasperated; causing Canada to sadly look down at his bare feet.

"Um, don't you think you're taking this out on the wrong person?" America asked, feeling a little bad for his brother.

"You'll get some too America, also you New Zealand. I honestly can't believe you two would pull this kind of stunt. I swear there's no longer an ounce of sense between the three of you," England huffed.

"England-san, I don't mean to interrupt you're scolding, but was there a different reason you came looking for them. A moment ago it sounded like you had something new to add," Japan commented before England grew too angry and made a scene.

"Eh, Japan's right! You said you found out something new," Canada agreed.

"I did, but I don't think you will like it Canada. And because of it you really should not be here surrounded by all these people," England answered.

"Why?" America asked. As if on cue, the sky above Hobbiton turned black, followed by a loud noise of screeching from a nearby mountain. Curious about the noise, everyone looked to the mountain to see a large flock of something fly out and down near them.

"Are they bats?" Taiwan asked before they reached the group.

"Bats don't fly in broad daylight," New Zealand answered as a chill went through the crowd. As he said this the flock reached the crowd and people were ducking as they began to pull at the humans and nations.

They had wings similar to bats, and were furry like them, but their bodies were almost like small apes' and had snake-like tongues. The people in the crowd began to cry out as the creatures flew about them, several trying to hit the creatures with fallen items or bags. Then, as soon as they appeared, they flew up into the sky and vanished.

"W-what was that?" Japan asked after the event was over.

"Just another of the strange anomalies which seems to be following Canada," England answered.

"Wait, where is Canada?" Fearful that one of the monsters had taken off with Canada, America desperately looked around them. To their relief, they soon found Canada appearing from near one of the tree's roots.

"Are you alright Canada?" New Zealand asked.

"Ya, what were they?" Canada asked.

"Something from the Fairy realm, something that I think was coming after you," England answered as he looked over to make sure that Canada was in fact alright.

The tourists, deciding that whatever had happened was some sort of stunt, soon applauded the adrenaline rush and went back to their previous activities. The group of nations, however, was silent as they thought over what England just said.

At last Japan asked, "England-san, what exactly just happened?"

England paused for a moment, only to then sigh and respond, "It's difficult to explain, but I think that Canada is being followed by a very powerful being from the magical realm, who wants him to return."

The others paused again for a moment, only to America to ask, "So then they've been coming to every place Canada has been to?"

"Yes. You honestly haven't realized any?" England asked.

"Well, there has been a bit more people claiming to be abducted by aliens…but Tony said he hadn't heard of anything new so I figured they were mistaken," America answered.

England simply shook his head at this and looked to the others, only for Canada to ask, "So if strange creatures and stuff is following me what can I do now?"

England smiled slightly at this, only to then kneel down to Canada's level and say, "I don't know yet, but I think there will be something for you to do soon."

**Well stop here for now…**

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter six

"Okay, so it's time to get this emergency meeting started!" America called out as he looked around the other nations who decided to come. Several days had passed since the incident at New Zealand's house, and Canada had spent the time at his house being watched by England. Several of the other nations who were at that event, however, thought that maybe pulling heads together to decide what to do about the situation was a good idea; hence a meeting.

"Right. So for those who do not know the situation completely, Canada recently was turned into a hobbit by a fairy queen and it is my belief that she is sending magical creatures around the world in the hopes of having him return to her," England explained, only to frown when he noticed the amount of confused glances from the others.

"I still don't know why this queen would want Canada as a hobbit. What, is she into little boys or simply needed a little servant?" France asked. He had thought more about what England told him the first night, but the whole idea still seemed fairly far-fetched.

"And I still don't know what to think of all this period. Honestly, if it was not for England constantly cursing Prussia and France I would think that all this magic was completely fake. And now you expect me to believe the there is a powerful being who would turn someone into something as virtually useless as a hobbit-thing?" Germany commented as he shook his head. He disliked having to talk about something as unscientific as magic and the paranormal, but how else would one explain Canada looking the way he did so suddenly.

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but I would imagine that she was going for something else. But what she was going for is not our main concern. It is what to do now that wherever he goes anomalies are happening," England answered.

"Ya, I don't think I need more flying-monkey-things attacking my tourists; even if having Canada at my house is good publicity," New Zealand commented with a frown.

"And if this is the case then Canada-san is a threat to his own people," Japan commented.

"Things would be easier if she would just take the spell off," Canada sighed.

"Why not simply make silly woman take her spell off?" Russia asked.

"Because she's too cranky to go to bed and I really don't want to die in an attempt to kill her," England answered dryly.

"Why not bind her?" Norway asked, causing the other nations to look at him. Norway had sense the change in the veil between the normal and fairy realm, and grew more curious upon hearing what happened to Canada. As he listened to the others talk the situation over, an idea came to him.

England had a fairly good idea what Norway was thinking of. If they were able to circle the fairy queen in a silver chain engraved with her true name then they could bind her to their will. However, there were still issues with that plan, causing England to shake his head and explain, "The only way to get to her would be to enter the fairy realm. Besides, I don't know her name."

"He does," Norway answered casually as he pointed to Canada. Canada in response only gave Norway a confused look as England scowled at his own forgetfulness. Of course Canada would have heard the name before! Fairies always had to say their true name to gather elements when they used strong spells; and changing a person into a magical creature was definitely a strong spell. However, Canada had forgotten the name when he first left the fairy realm, so why would he remember now?

After explaining all this to the others, Germany mused, "Perhaps if we took him there he may remember something which would lead to her name."

"Vee, you mean like he has amnesia?" Italy asked for clarification.

"That is a good possibility. I mean, to have all that happen is something most minds would try to forget," England commented.

"I thought you didn't want Canada to go anywhere near her?" France asked.

"I don't, but I'm not sure what else we can do. We need to stop her before she causes more havoc, and if Canada is our only chance of getting her name before meeting her then what other choice is there?" England explained.

"Seems like sending a lamb to the slaughter if you ask me," Prussia commented as he spoke up after a while of silent thinking.

"Prussia's right, if Canada was to go there, he cannot go alone. If she were to get him, then there's no telling what she would do to him," England agreed.

"I'll go with him," America eagerly answered.

"And why would I trust you to look after him in a different realm. Honestly, have you forgotten that I can't even trust you to watch him in our world for one week?" England asked.

"Come on Iggy, you just said that Canada will need some help and who better to help than the hero?" America answered.

"And there's still no way I'd send in you two alone. Once you get into her territory she will try every trick on the book to separate and place both of you into some sort of servitude. With our luck you two wouldn't make it passed the front door by yourselves," England scowled.

"Then why don't you come too?" America commented back.

"Of course I'll come, but something tells me I'd need more than just myself to watch both of you," England agreed, knowing all too well that if America ran off he would not be able to catch him in time.

"I'll come. A real fantasy adventure sounds like fun," New Zealand commented.

"Oui, and I would like to see if this fairy queen is good enough to obsess over my little Canada," France agreed.

"This sounds like it could be pretty awesome, so you'll have to count me in too," Prussia commented.

"I admit I'm a bit too old for it, but I'm sure there would be many beautiful things to see," Japan commented as he pondered if he would have enough room on his camera.

"Hmm, do you think that I could come too?" Russia asked.

"Ya, and with our luck you'd scare her into submission," Prussia answered snidely.

"I suppose it could be interesting to see how all this magic stuff works," Germany agreed.

"Vee, and if Germany and Japan are going then I want to go too!" Italy commented as more people looked as if considering the trip.

"No, Italy, I think it would be best if not the entire world came," Norway finally answered.

"Norway has a point. While we can't have the element of surprise, if we come in too big a group she may feel threatened and attack us right off the bat. No, we will need a smallish group who can concentrate on the objective and offer aid. This is not a field trip, but actual danger," England agreed, causing Italy to look dismayed at the idea of being left behind.

Several of the other nations who had not volunteered also looked down, no longer sure about going to the other realm. After a nod at this, England continued, "As it is, volunteering is all well and good, but we should still save room on the group list for Canada."

"Eh?" Canada sounded as the others looked at him.

"We understand if you're not sure about seeing her again, and perhaps as we travel deeper we could learn her name by herself. But you have more right than anyone else to want to stop her," England continued.

Canada seemed to think about this for a moment, only to then determinedly look up at England and answer, "When we were at Hobbiton I asked if there was anything I could do to help, and I meant that. So if you think my coming can help then I'll lead the way!"

England smiled at this and looked to the other volunteers. After a bit more arguing, the group was narrowed down to seven nations: Canada, America, England, France, Germany, Prussia, and Norway. Once the group was decided on, they agreed to meet at the rabbit hole which lead to the fairy realm later that week and dispersed.

**And so we finally get close to entering the fairy realm…**

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter seven

Several days had passed since the meeting, and the day for the group to leave for the fairy realm was at hand. England frowned as he watched the other six nations plus others to see them off milled in his yard, seeing how many of the nations simply saw the excursion like a field trip. He hoped that they had all taken the chance to read the list of rules he sent them and had planned accordingly; otherwise there would be more trouble. At last he called out, "Is everyone ready to go?"

Hearing that it was time to start the adventure, America, Norway, Canada, France, Germany, and Prussia came to the hole where England was waiting. Seeing that not everyone looked prepared, England frowned more and looked to America before asking, "America, I thought I told you guys to bring your own supplies? Where is your bag?"

"Ya, I kind of guessed that you were kidding about all of that stuff. I mean, how bad can a world filled with girly fair-stuff be that I need to pack like I'm walking into Armageddon?" America answered with a laugh.

"My troll takes offense to that and has promised to not help you if things get difficult," Norway remarked deadpan after hearing the grumble from his magical friend; who had come from a world very similar to the one they were about to enter.

"Please tell me you at least read my rules. Otherwise I swear I'm kicking you out of this quest," England scowled.

"Can I join back in then if he can't go?" New Zealand asked, disappointed to be kicked out.

"Of course I looked at your rules. I always see what you want from me before ignoring it," America answered indignantly.

"Really, and what is the first rule you're planning on forgetting then?" England asked already bracing himself.

"Um…mother England knows best?" America asked more than answered, realizing that he already forgot the rules.

England glared at him for the 'mother' part before saying, "On second thought come. Maybe with our luck the fairy queen will see something in you and take you off our hands. Perhaps if she turned you into something you'd be more bare-able."

America laughed more at this before Germany asked, "So since it sounds like we are as prepared as we are going to be, should we see where this supposed door actually takes us?"

Seeing several others nodded, leading them to get into a line for the entrance as the spectators wished them luck with the occasional demand for pictures or other presents when they returned. One by one, the group waved then headed into the hole, only for the next to follow as the first disappeared. After a moment to do this, the last one, entered and the on-lookers left.

* * *

"So this is the fairy realm? I kind of thought it's be brighter. You sure this isn't just a cave or something?" America asked as he looked around the dim earthen room. After going through the hole, the members found themselves in what looked like a normal cave. Trying to shed a bit of light on the surroundings, America took out his cell phone; only the item was completely dead. Looking over to France he called out, "Hey France, Japan gave you his camera right? How about you see if we can get some light from that."

France did so, only to realize that the camera would not even turn on. After a moment to work with it, he frowned and replied, "Hmm, perhaps he forgot to change the batteries."

Suddenly a green light appeared in Norway's hands as Norway commented, "You shouldn't even try. Remember rule 10: electronics don't work in the fairy realm so don't bring anything you mind losing."

"Awesome light trick, how are you doing that?" Prussia asked as he used the light to look at the bleak surroundings.

"England's and my magic are amplified in this world. All I really need to do know is think about the light and," Norway paused to snap his fingers at this point, causing a bright light to fill the room before continuing, "it suddenly appears."

The room first gasped at the sudden light, then as they saw Norway's troll behind him; still staring annoyed at America's past comment about his home. Norway simply rolled his eyes at this before commenting on how they could see all creatures like troll in this realm and to get used to it.

"And you should know better than to use such magic like that right off the bat. Honestly, you might as well send invitations saying that we came here," England scowled at his friend, realizing that every creature in the realm will be able to sense Norway's magic from the little light stunt.

"But at least now we know which direction to head in," Germany commented as he pointed to a long hallway. Seeing the direction, Norway turned off the lights except in his hand and the group started down the hall.

Hours seemed to pass as they walked down the long, dark hallway. Tired of the quietness, France decided to ask, "Is this really it? The place really seems rather dreary."

"That's the point, so that people think that this really is just a normal cave and so that the creatures don't want to leave," Canada answered. After saying all of this, he paused and looked around confused before asking, "How did I just know that?"

"You're a magical creature right now, lad. I suppose there are simply some things that you instinctively know now," England answered.

"So then does he know when this unawesome tunnel ends?" Prussia asked.

"Hey, Norway, turn you're light off. I think I see something up ahead," America ordered. Norway obediently turned off the light, and sure enough up ahead was a shimmer of daylight. Excited to get out of the tunnel, the group ran towards the light to find a large doorway open to a lush green field. They smiled as they allowed the light to shine on them, only to pause when they heard singing nearby.

Curious, they turned towards the sound to find a large table filled with assorted meats, fruits, and desserts being guarded by three beautiful, young girls. Several members of the group began to move towards the table, the delicious smell controlling their feet.

"Hello mademoiselles, what are you doing here?" France asked as he walked towards a girl dressed in a simple, almost see-through tunic. She giggles teasingly at his words and moved her hair behind her ears. At first he and the others thought that they were human, until they noticed their pointed ears and weird colored eyes.

"They're a higher rank of fairy, similar to elves. If my hunch is correct, they were sent by the queen."

"Yes, we were, wizard. Her majesty is so happy that the little one has returned that she asked us to great him and his party with a feast," the first girl with purple eyes answered.

"So then this is for me?" Canada asked, only to blush slightly as the second girl with orange eyes patted his head lovingly.

"Dig in you say? Don't mind if I do!" America exclaimed happily as he charged towards the table. The food smelled so good that he forgot caution and was about to stick a roasted turkey leg into his mouth when it suddenly caught fire. Startled, he threw it on the ground and stomped it out, only to then look to England.

England, in the meantime shouted out, "You idiot, you really did forget to read the rules, didn't you! Listen, nobody is eating this food during my watch!"

His shouting caused the others to ignore the food and look at him. At last England sighed and asked Norway and Germany to help him move the others past the table and girls. They others frowned as the table and cries from the girls grew more distant, only for them to eventually trudge on their own.

**Rule number one with the fairy world: never eat their food.**

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eight

"You know Iggy; that was really mean of you. That food smelled so good…my mouth is still watering. And it's not nice to scare girls; fairy or no," America complained as he felt his stomach growl. They had left the maidens and the meal behind untouched, and America was not happy to do so simply because of England.

"Fine then, next time I'll let you eat your fill and leave you to be their whipping boy. Rule number one from that list I gave you: never eat something a fairy has given you. If you do, they will use that debt to enslave you," England answered dryly.

"So then we can't eat anything in this place except the stuff we brought?"Canada asked with a look of concern. Since turning into a hobbit, Canada had required a lot more meals, and they were not sure how long their journey would take. What if they ran out?

"You probably could without anything too bad happening, due to what you are now. The rest of us will simply have to ration," Norway answered.

"Easy for you to say, I don't have anything to ration," America pouted.

"That's why I told you to bring a bag of supplies you twit," England sighed as he slung his pack off his back and rummaged around for an item. After finding it, he tossed it to America before returning his pack to its previous place and starting off again while saying, "But if it will make you quiet for five minutes than I suppose I'll share some with you."

Carefully America uncovered the item to find several carefully contained scones; causing him to grimace. France looked over his shoulder at this and commented, "If I were you I'd forget about those and look at this as a new kind of diet."

"I heard that frog! And if he really is as hungry as he makes himself sound then he will eat them with the gusto of a starving man. Now let's keep going before more people come looking for us!" England snapped back, causing the group to continue.

As they walked the group continued to look around the area. The bright sun and lovely wildflowers made the whole place seem so peaceful, and the excited sense in the air filled them with energy. Often several of the new-comers would pause to look at something new and beautiful, Germany keeping an ever-growing list of all the objects, only to eventually leave the object to see the next wonder.

Soon the meadow of flowers changed to a pleasant pastureland. On they walked, hardly stopping to view the area and eat a bit of their food. As they reached the end of the pastures, they spotted a small village. Curious, the group decided to enter the village only to find it filled with different kinds of creatures acting as one would expect in any village near dusk.

They were soon spotted by the residents, and upon seeing them they happily pulled the nations farther into the group of villagers. The creatures continued to talk all at once as the nations looked at them, only for a resident to finally spot Canada and exclaim, "I understand now, you must be the party bringing the little one back to the queen! We were told to be on the look-out for you. Such brave and peculiar folk! You simply must come with us and tell us of the journey."

Since it had been a while since they rested, few in the group could refuse and they were lead towards what seemed like the village square. Once there the residents began asking question after question about them and their quest. Nothing overly seemed wrong with the break, he knew that fae tended to be curious about guests, but England simply could not shake the idea that something bad was about to happen. Following his feeling, England walked over to Norway and commented, "We may want to get the group moving again soon."

Norway nodded at this, also sensing the strange feeling. One of the residents overheard this, however, and whined back, "Why must you leave? We just sent word to the palace that the lost one is here. If you stay then you can ride there with him."

"And I'd rather reach the place in my own time; especially if it means I can leave when I wish," England replied to the resident. He then turned to the others and said that it was time to go. As before, the group was slightly unwilling to leave; but most of them got up.

As France got up, however, a creature similar to the queen's servants grabbed hold of France and said, "You don't have to go, just because he says so."

"Oui, I know, but it would be best if we stayed as a group," France answered. The fairy gave him a wry smile at this before leaning closer to him and whispering, "But this plan of his will fail. Why not stay here with me and be happy. All I require is one thing."

France blushed slightly at the idea of staying with the lovely fairy, only to then ask, "And what is that?"

"Just tell me the name of the Englishman," she sweetly requested.

France gave her a confused look before saying, "His name is England, can't you hear everyone else call at him?"

"But that's not his real name. What is?"

Before France could answer, Norway's Troll loomed behind him and pulled him towards the rest of the group. As he did so, the troll glared at the fairy and replied, "Go back to your dungeon, trickster Mennidea."

The fairy looked as if in pain for a moment before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seeing the display but nothing else, the group asked what happened. In response, Troll threw France at the rest of the nations and answered, "Rule number five. Remember it."

"Rule number five? The one about not giving away our names?" Germany asked confused.

"But it wasn't my name she wanted. It was…," France began only to then pause and bit back the rest of the statement. He really did not need England angry with him when the Englishman was leading them.

England simply sighed and thanked the troll, only to then reply, "Names hold power, both in our world but more so in this one. If a fae creature gets yours or anyone else's true name they can use it for evil. You should count yourself lucky that Norway's troll knew that fairy's real name."

Realizing how close he was to giving away their guide's name, France thanked the troll and soon they were on their way. It was not until they were almost out of the village that they noticed Prussia running behind them. During all of this, he had been having his own conversation with a fairy. A fairy who had her own plans for helping her queen get Canada.

**Rule number 5: Do not tell a fairy yours or anyone else's true name.**

**Rule number 4: Do not make a bargain with a fae creature.**

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter nine

"Do you know how far away this Queen is?" Germany asked after several minutes of silent walking and observing. Night had come suddenly in the fairy realm, and the area was even more astounding at that time. Dark shades thickly hung over the surrounding area, with thousands of shimmering stars above. On occasion, it would appear that a star would fall or fly down to them, only for the group to realize that it was simply a little, curious fae in a shimmering outfit and wings. It was a very peaceful area, but the quietness continued at such a presence that the group could not help but feel concerned.

Looking back towards Germany, England was about to answer only for Canada to call out, "Get off the road, now!"

Surprised by the command, the group rushed to the side of the road behind several bushes. There they looked to the direction they were walking to see a light coming towards them followed by hoof beats. Within a minute, four creatures well armed and riding unicorns stopped in front of their bushes. On the strangers outfits was the Queen's emblem; marking them as her guards.

"I thought I saw someone here," the first and smallest called out to the others.

"Then obviously your eyes are deceiving you. Come, let us hurry to the village where they must still be waiting," the second and tallest replied.

"Wait," the third and eldest-looking commanded before he got off his steed. Once off, he walked up to the bushes and peered into them intensely. After a moment of this, he walked to the other side of the road, turned back to the bushes, and summoned a strong wind to blow the bushes away; revealing the nations.

Upon seeing the nations, the guards drew their weapons and the fourth commanded, "Outsiders, you are to give us the lost one now and return to the above world. By order of the Queen!"

"And if we refuse?" America asked as the nations got up and readied themselves to fight. In answer the guards pointed their weapons at them and began to attack. The nations held nothing back as they fought the guards, but even so neither side would back down.

Soon the guards forced a wedge into the group of nations, cutting Prussia and Canada away from the others. Until that point, Prussia had fought as valiantly with the guards as anyone would expect from the old knight, but once they were cut off and the third guard gave Prussia a look this stopped. Feigning an attack to his foot, Prussia fell to the floor , rolled to his side, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"No! Prussia!" Canada called out as he rushed over to Prussia's side. As he reached Prussia, however, two of the guards grabbed hold of Canada while the other two kept back the other nations. Not wanting to go with the guards, Canada struggled desperately for freedom only to end with one of the guards knocking him out. Seeing that they could not hold the nations off anymore, the four guards got back onto their steeds with Canada and rode back to the castle as fast as they could.

"Well, I must admit I was not expecting a blunt attack like that," Norway commented as he sat down to rest and inspect a wound on his arm.

"And now they have Canada…what do we do now?" France asked dismayed. He knew that they were headed to a castle most likely filled with guards. And if they could just hold their own again four than how would they fair against countless?

"Bruder, are you alright?" Germany asked as he helped Prussia off the ground.

"Ya…ya, they just caught me by surprise," Prussia answered. Several of the others gave him unsure looks, only for England to ask, "What happened over there?"

"Nothing. Look, even my awesome can have a bad day and that's not the thing we should be focusing on right now," Prussia answered defensively.

"Prussia's right, we need to go to that castle and save Canada!" America answered filled with determination.

"And how do we do that?" Germany asked.

Silence was his answer for several moments as the nations thought. At last England answered, "Well, I suppose if we can't think of anything here than perhaps we'll have better luck once we see what we're up against."

Thinking this was as good an idea as any, the group began to set out again, but Prussia stayed far in the back. After noticing this, France turned back and asked if he was alright.

"Ya, just thinking. How do we know that it's good for us to take him back? I mean, what if we go through all of the effort to get him back and find that he's happy here? We don't even know what she wants from him, do we?" Prussia asked.

"We have to save him cause he's one of us," America answered with a smile.

"And we do have an idea why she would want him, but it would seem so outrageous to you guys that England and I simply decided not to talk about it," Norway continued.

"And if we do get done with all of this only to find out he wishes to stay, then I'll drag him out by the ear and think of something else. Besides, we still have silver, so if things do get more difficult we can always use that," England ended.

"Question, why didn't you use your silver stuff against those guards then?" Germany asked.

"Because I only have one chance with the chain, and if I used it against those guards then what would I use to bind the Queen?" England answered dryly. Buying this, the group continued on with Prussia still deep in thought in the back.

Seeing this, Germany slowed down a bit to walk with him and commented, "I know you and Canada are friends, but if you want to you can always go back to the other world."

Prussia stared at Germany shocked, only to sigh as Germany continued, "After all, if that guard injured you than more fighting might be bad for you."

Prussia laughed slightly at that and answered, "And if I ran off because of a little injury while the rest of you guys-also with injuries- stayed, how would I be able to face you guys later. That just sounds way too unawesome for me. No, I'm either leaving with all of you or staying with all of you. Now let's catch up before they leave us in the dust."

With this said, Prussia sped up and began talking with France; pretending that nothing was on his mind.

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter ten

"We've brought him to you as ordered, your majesty," the guards responded as they entered a great throne room and threw Canada onto the floor. Cautiously, Canada got up to his feet and looked at the woman in front of her.

"So I see. In the future you will be less rough with him. It would be a shame for you to hurt him, since then I would need to hurt you," the Queen replied as she walked closer to and lovingly pat Canada on the head. She was a tall creature, standing roughly one head taller than Canada's true form, and very thin. Her green felt dress added luscious curves to her, however, and her deep green eyes seemed to pull everyone's attention to her. Her long brown hair was held behind her in intricate braids accented with gems.

"All you alright my dear?" She asked, turning her attention back to Canada.

"Y-yes, I am. But…um… I was wondering something," Canada answered.

"And what is that?"

"Well, why exactly did you turn me into a hobbit?" Canada asked.

The fairy simply laughed good naturally at this and responded, "Well now that's simply because the spell I used on you is only half-done. I needed you to return and return you did. And you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"So then could you take the spell off me please?" Canada asked, deciding to get right to the point.

The queen gave him a confused look for a moment, as if she had never heard such an idea. After a moment to pause, she answered, "I think that we should have a banquet to celebrate your return. After all, it looks as if you had skipped a meal or two since coming here."

Canada perked slightly at the idea and blushed slightly when his stomach growled. He then remembered that the other nations were still out there in the realm most likely still looking for him. Thinking of this he asked, "Would anyone be allowed to the banquet?"

"I am feeling that charitable, so yes. That is unless you wish for your old friends to not come. If that was the case then I would happily give the order to have them chased off," the queen answered. Canada quickly shook his head and the queen smiled, only to then tell several of the servants to take Canada to a room to change for the banquet.

* * *

"So this is the castle…now what?" America asked as they reached the castle. It looked like a normal castle, same shape and items, and with more guards than they would have liked. There were also many lights with a long line of creatures waiting to enter.

"It looks like she's holding some sort of event. Do you think it's because of Canada?" Germany asked.

"That would be a good guess," Norway replied as he watched the group of creatures enter the front gate.

"Maybe we could just sneak in with them," France offered.

"Hey that one right there! Is that the same rabbit thing England is always talking to?" America called out as he pointed to a little flying rabbit in the middle of the line of guests. Interested in this, the others looked to the line to see in fact England's magical friend.

"It appears it is. Almost anyone who is anyone seems to be coming to the event, so perhaps sneaking in with them would be easy," England agreed.

"But won't we still stick out. I mean, we are the only nations here," Prussia asked.

"That is a possibility, but what else can we do?" Norway replied. with the majority agreeing on the idea, the group walked to the back of the line and eventually made their way into the castle. to their surprise, they were even happily greeted by the guards, who showed no sign of wishing to stop their arrival.

Feeling both confused by this and excited to be inside the castle, they followed the other creatures to the ballroom. There they tried to blend in with the large crowd while also trying to spot Canada. At last America spotted him, and pointed up to the central stairway as he pushed at England to get his attention. Sitting on the stairs was Canada, still as a hobbit, and looking at the crowd with confusion. kneeling next to him was a beautiful creature who they instantly assumed was the queen.

Deciding to take his chance, America began to walk towards his brother and the Queen, pulling England behind him who tried to stop the confrontation. the Fairy Queen spotted them, however, and commanded her subjects to get out of the way for the nations to come forward. as if unable to disobey, the nations came to in front of the Queen and stood there still.

**We'll stop here for now (sorry for the shortness)…**

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eleven

The Queen smiled with triumph thinly covered by happiness as she greeted the nations, "It's so wonderful to see all of you here. And thank you for taking such good care of my dear Canada while you came. But I must say, he would have gotten here a lot faster if a certain England had not kept such a leash on him."

"Um...now what do we do?" France asked. Each of the nations had forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as soon as they saw her.

"That's a good question Frenchman, what were you thinking you would do to me?" the Queen asked cockily.

England shook his head before he looked over to Canada and asked, "Canada, do you remember her name? If so, now would be a good time to tell us!"

"No I-," Canada began only to be stopped by the Queen when she laughed and answered, "My name? Oh I see, then that shiny bit in your pocket must be silver correct. If it's my name you want so badly then I will say it; after all, I need to if I want to finish the spell I put on Canada. But first, Gilbert! Give me that chain of his."

Upon hearing the name, the group turned to Prussia; only to find their friend looking at his feet. After a moment's hesitation, Germany asked, "Brother, how does she know your true name?"

"He told it to one of my servants when he made a deal with her. And since I control the servant, I control their deal and everything associated with it. Now the chain, please, before I continue," The Queen answered as if talking to a child.

"Dude, didn't you read those rules. Don't make deals with fairies," America scolded.

"Like he needs you to scold him about reading rules. You most likely would not have known that unless Troll told you," England chastised, only to then look to Prussia as he felt the ex-nation take the silver chain from his pocket.

With the chain in hand, Prussia walked the few yards to the Queen and reluctantly held the chain up for her. She looked at it distastefully before telling him to hold onto it for her, but to not do anything to it.

"Mon ami, why are you doing this? I thought that you and Canada were friends," France asked Prussia confused.

"Sorry, but…they made me an offer too awesome to refuse. And they did say that they don't want to hurt him," Prussia answered, the guilt from the other's confused looks stopping him from looking at them.

"That is correct, and even though you failed to get them out of my realm like you promised I will give you one last chance to complete the deal. All I need you to do now is tell me all of their true names," the Queen replied.

"And what is he supposed to get in return for betraying his friends?" Norway asked.

Prussia did not respond right away, causing England to order him, "It doesn't matter, you won't get whatever it was you wanted, or at least not the way you wanted it. So you might as well forget about the deal."

"But even if it's warped, it still has to be better than the alternative, right?" Prussia asked.

"The alternative? And what would that be?" Germany asked.

"That's right Prussia, besides, there is nothing wrong with trying to keep oneself alive. Now, their names," the Queen butted in, causing all of the nations to pause and think about what they just heard.

"'Keep oneself alive'?" Canada asked.

"Look…we all knew that at some point it would happen since I'm not a nation anymore and less people are even learning that I was. But I guess I just wasn't ready to admit that and then this fairy comes around saying that they could stop it," Prussia explained with a look everyone could tell was filled with anxiety and sadness.

Another long pause followed this as the nations thought over what they just heard. At last Norway broke the silence by asking, "Would your life still be worth it if it means living without any of the people you care about there with you?"

Prussia snapped his head up to look at Norway in the eyes, a twinge of annoyance exposed on his face. A notion then came to him, causing him to reply, "The one who just spoke's true name is Lukas Bondevik. The American is Alfred Jones, England is Arthur Kirkland, France is Francis Bonnefoy, and Wes…Ludwig."

The others looked at him shocked that Prussia would actually tell the Queen their names, while the Queen simply smiled even more pleased. She then turned to Prussia and said, "Thank you, Gilbert. And know with their names I can safely finish the spell I put on Canada so long ago without worrying about any of them interfering. After that I will fulfill my end of the deal."

"And what are you going to do after that?" Germany demanded.

"Well, Canada will stay here with me. After all, it has been so long since I had good company outside of subjects; even counting before you put me to sleep. And I'm sure that once the spell is finished and he goes from a halfling to a full fae creature he will be very handsome," the Queen answered.

"So then you want Canada for...my, my, Canada you dog," France commented with a slight snicker.

"You know, that seems kinda...weird. I mean, as a fellow man I gotta congratulate him on getting such a looker to be obessed with him, but as his neighbor and brother I gotta stand against it. You're too crazy," America commented.

"To be expected. I mean, in the past whenever they took a human it was either to be their servant or to bring in more genes. I guess the possibility of a non-human or subject lover was just too much for her to pass on," England replied while shaking his head sadly.

the Queen frowned at them, realizing that she was being made fun of, only to then say, "Yes, well, since it seems that you have all had your little fun let's get the show under way."

"But wait, weren't you just listening?" America began as e walked forward to stop her. Upon seeing this, however, she simply snapped her fingers and ordered "freeze;" stopping almost every muscle in America's body.

The Queen then turned back to Canada and asked, "Are you ready, Matthew? It's time you changed for the better."

Canada paused and looked to the others. After a second of thought he said, "If I do, will you let them go?"

"If it will please you then I suppose I'll grant your wish."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then...I suppose we will simply have to wait until you are, since I have no intention of letting you go again."

Canada thought some more, only to then agree, "Okay then, I'm ready."

**We'll stop here for now**

**as always please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 12

"Then I guess I'm ready," Canada answered, only to then squeeze his eyes shut and wait for the queen to finish whatever the original spell was.

The Queen laughed pleasantly at this and cupped his face as she said, "You don't need to look so worried my dear; it won't hurt. Now," the Queen paused here to clap her hands, causing all of her subjects to suddenly leave the room. Once she was alone with the nations, she cast them a smirk before turning back to Canada and chanting several lines in an ancient language no one else knew. She then paused a moment and said, "Rhielle," before kissing Canada on the lips.

Her lips lingered on his for a moment, only to then reluctantly leave as the spell began. The transformation only took an instant, and it shocked the nations to see Canada suddenly grow from a hobbit to a creature like the queen. He had grown a head taller than he was in his real form, and his soft features had grown harder yet more delicate looking, his body leaner yet muscular. His hair had grown more so that it was slightly longer than France's and his purple eyes sparkled with given power. The main thing which separated him from being a normal, attractive person was that he still had abnormally large ears.

"I must say, you were attractive as a nation, adorable as a Halfling, but absolutely gorgeous as you are now," the Queen replied with a smile as she looked over at her work. Canada looked at her duly before he bowed to her and replied in a deeper voice, "I am happy that you think so."

"Canada?" America asked shocked by seeing him suddenly so different.

"You know, I think I have to agree with the Queen on this topic. Canada looks a lot sexier as this current fairy creature; even with those large ears," France mused.

"So now Canada is a different fairy creature for you to play with. Can you now keep your end of the deal and give me what I asked?" Prussia asked, causing the Queen to look at him tiredly.

"Well now, aren't you being demanding? And I already am holding up my end of the deal. Time moves differently in my realm, so as long as you stay in here you can put off death as long as you wish. Your friends, however, can either go home now or stay here as prisoners. Their choice," the Queen answered briskly.

"What?! But that's not-," Prussia began shocked.

"We told you it would be warped," Norway butted in.

"Is she correct about the time thing?" America asked England. He thought a trip to a different world would be cool, but the idea of the time being different unnerved him.

"Oh yes, time moves a lot slower here. Last time I was here to rescue Canada in what felt like a couple hours to me was one year in our world. I once heard a story of a man who spent one night in the fairy world and when he returned to his home hundreds of years had passed. That was rule number seven if I remember correctly," England answered.

"What I don't understand is why she would let us stay here and hear her name. What is she planning?" Germany asked.

"She allowed you to stay because you are of no threat to us," Canada answered. He then looked up to the doorway when a group of guards entered, only to continue saying to the nations, "And now if I were you I would take the first of your options and leave."

Troll looked at the guards annoyed, only to then put up a barrier to protect them upon Norway's silent command. Seeing that they were temporarily safe, England scowled at Canada and answered, "Young man, there is no way in hell that's I'm leaving you here with that old hag!"

The Queen looked at England first with shock, then with fury. Slowly, she made the barrier vanish so that the guards could take hold of the nations. She then growled, "Arthur Kirkland, come here this instant!"

England grimaced as his feet unwillingly obeyed the order, ending with him on one knee in front of the Queen. A shining sword appeared in her hands as she began, "Of all the creatures to find their way into the world of magic, you are one of the most intolerable. And now you have the gall to call me such a thing as a-a 'hag?' The other nations shall be allowed to leave, but you will stay here as a corpse for such talk!"

With this said she gripped the hilt tightly and swung the blade as if to cut him in two, only for the blade to stop on Canada's arm; a bit of armor magically appearing to protect him. Slowly, he looked up to the Queen and gave her a pleading look.

"You stand with him?" the Queen asked slightly shocked.

**I know it's short and a bit of a cliff-hanger, but we'll stop here for now.**

**As always please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 13

"Matthew, are you standing with him instead of your Queen?" the Queen asked shocked when Canada stepped in to save England's life.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, but England is a friend of mine. And I would like my friends to leave your land in one piece. Even if they insult you," Canada answered, sounding much more in control than he felt.

The Queen gave him a dirty look for this, only to dryly reply, "They are not you friends anymore. From now on the only friend you will have is me."

America made a long whistling sound at this only to then respond, "Jealous much? See bro, told you she was too crazy to be with you."

"Guards, get them out of my sight and into the dungeon, now!" the Queen snapped, causing the guards to roughly grab France, Germany, England, America, and Norway and lead them to the dungeon. Canada watched them leave with a blank look, only to then hear the Queen harrumph and leave for her chambers.

Seeing that he was completely forgotten, Prussia asked, "Hey, what about the awesome me?"

"The Queen has given permission for you to stay here as a permanent guest, so do whatever you wish. Personally, though, I would use your freedom to try getting the others out of the dungeon. I've never been in a fairy one before, but I can't imagine it being more pleasant than one in your world," Canada answered.

"Don't you mean 'our world'?" Prussia asked.

Canada shrugged at this and responded, "I'm a fae creature now, so I'm not sure if I can rightly call that my world anymore. Now if you'd excuse me, I think I have a very angry and powerful woman to deal with."

* * *

The dungeon was dark, and seemed like the kind of place one would only find now in a mid evil-based movie. Same bleak walls, same pile of straw to either sleep or urinate on, same hope-filled crack of a window just high enough to keep out of reach, and same chains keeping the prisoners from acting up.

"Well, isn't this nice. And here when I joined this adventure I thought it would be fun, not in this kind of setting," France complained as he carefully leaned against a wall.

"So how long are we supposed to stay in here?" America asked. If it was for too long a time, then he was bound to grow bored. And if what they kept saying about differences in time was true, then what would the world be like when they were freed?

"Who knows? Maybe if we're lucky she'll simply send someone to execute us and we can escape," Norway commented.

"And how is that supposed to make us feel better?" France asked as he rubbed the front of his neck as he subconscious wondered how they would be executed.

"I doubt she would out right kill us, or at least most of us. Odds are we will be later separated and sold into slavery," England answered dryly.

"Oh ya, because that just sounds so much nicer. What the hell are we supposed to do now, just wait for something to happen?" America asked angrily as he stormed to the old, wooden door and began kicking it with all of his strength. The door held, however, but the noise did call a guard over to yell at them to stay quiet.

The nations fell quiet for some time after this, only to eventually be broken when Germany muttered, "At least Prussia isn't in here. Maybe he can figure out a way to help us."

"And why would that selfish bastard help us. So far all he's done is help himself!" America snapped back. the other nations continued to talk, ending with England and France fighting due to a comment.

Little did they know that Prussia had sneaked down into the dungeon to save them. Being seen as a permanently honored guest in the castle gave Prussia some lei-way with the guards, and it was fairly easy for him to get down to the door quietly. He was thinking of how he should enter the room awesomely, only to pause when he heard America's opinion. He frowned at the idea that no one was arguing the idea over with America, making Prussia feel both annoyed and hurt.

Deciding to follow his upset feelings, Prussia postponed his idea and silently left the dungeon the way he came; leaving the nations none the wiser. If his fellow nations were not going to except his help, then he would see what he could do about Canada and his sudden relationship with the deal-twisting Queen.

As Prussia walked past the guard's hall, one guard became curious as to what the nation wanted with the prisoners. Following this curiosity, the guard walked down to the cell. The nations were being rather noisy, and when he looked through a window he noticed that England seemed to be trying to strangle France with his handcuffs. Not liking this, the guard called at them to stop, and when England ignored the request he unlocked the door.

In honesty, the nations were not minding the door, nor did they even hear the guard over the squabbling noises of France and England. But when the lock clicked open and light fell into the cell, they all looked at the guard.

Norway noticed this first, and upon seeing that the guard was alone shot a blast of magic at the creature. Surprised by the sudden attack, the guard tried to deflect it only to end up falling backwards. Germany, who noticed the visitor second, sprung on the creature and kept him pinned to the wall as the others realized that the cell was now wide open. He covered the guard's mouth in case he tried to yell for aid.

Upon realizing all of this, America told Germany to move out of the way, only for America to then knock the guard unconscious. Once unconscious, the group quickly and quietly freed themselves from the chains, left the cell with the guard still in it, locked the door, and made their way back to the grand hall before anyone else was the wiser.

The only question left for them to consider at that point was: now what?

**As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter four-teen

"What do you want now, Matthew?" the Queen snapped as Matthew quietly allowed himself into her chamber.

"I simply wished to check on you," he answered quietly, giving her a worried look.

"Really," the queen scoffed. It had been a long day for her, filled with plenty of orders dealt with to get Canada to her, change him, and then once this was all done he acted as if he could not care less and sided with the nation who talked ill of her. She studied him for a moment more, only to ask again, "Why did you stop me from killing him? The spell I used on you was to turn you into one of my subjects, and none of my subjects can go against my will."

"I apologize if that is the case, perhaps I did not know that I was not supposed to be able to stop you," Canada lied. Ever since walking into the fairy realm he felt a nagging pain in his head whenever he thought about disobeying her. He did not tell her this, however, and instead explained, "But I simply could not allow myself to let him die that way. England looked after me for a good portion of my life, and if it was not for him then the two of us would never have gotten together. I suppose… I simply did not want to see him or any of the others hurt."

She studied him again for a moment, only to then sigh and say, "Oh, my dear Matthew, you certainly are too kind to your old kin."

"Thank you," Canada responded, not sure what else to say.

"I did not say that was a compliment, but if you choose to be as nice to me then I see nothing wrong with this kindness," the Queen clarified.

"I see. Of course I will be kind to you, my Queen. Since I would be nothing here without you," Canada answered tactfully. She smiled at this and gave him a chase kiss on his cheek before asking him to leave so that she could retire for the night.

* * *

Canada frowned out of confusion as he settled down at a long table for breakfast. As soon as he left the Queen's quarters, he was swept into his own rooms by a servant; who then promptly woke him up again only a handful of hours later for breakfast. But what confused him more as he sat down was the sight of Prussia sitting across from him enjoying the beautifully arranged meal.

"Prussia, what are you doing?! England told you guys not to eat any of the food here," Canada asked slightly panicked for his past friend.

"Well, you said yourself that I'm a permanent guest here now, right?" Prussia began, only to continue when Canada nodded blankly, "And in every story I can think of, magic-creature-things uphold certain rules. Like the rule of etiquette for guests? So how I see it I shouldn't need to worry about them enslaving me or whatever since that isn't what you do with guests."

"You're playing with fire, I hope you know that. By the way, do you know what happened with the others?" Canada commented then asked.

"They should still be in their cell until I decide what to do with them exactly," The Queen answered as she strolled into the room. Following the prompts from the servants, both Canada and Prussia stood and bowed to her. She smiled at the scene before she took her seat next to Canada and began her own meal. Prussia could not help but notice, however, when the conversation steered towards the prisoners one of the guards would cringe anxiously.

Once the meal was over, Canada was ordered to escort the Queen to the grand hall for her daily tasks. There Canada was to stay with her and give moral support in her dealings. Like the night before, no one had told Prussia what to do for the day, so he decided to see about talking with the other nations. As he reached the guard's room, however, he discovered why the one guards was cringing through the meal. The nations had escaped.

Prussia was slightly shocked and slightly annoyed that the others would free themselves without his help, but it also made him wonder where they were then hiding. As he thought about this, he continued to walk around until he came across someone who looked slightly familiar; yet at the same time a complete stranger. The stranger was dressed in the livery of the Queen, apparently supposing to be a random manservant, but he did not seem as sure about where he was going as the others. Prussia stared at the other as he passed, only for him to then notice a polished gleam from near the stranger's neck. As soon as Prussia saw the gleam, he knew who it was and pushed the creature into a dark corridor so that they could talk in private.

"Wes, is that you? Mein Gott, I almost didn't recognize you, what happened?" Prussia asked the other.

The guard looked at Prussia equally shocked for a moment, only to then say, "Bruder? But how-Norway said that no one should recognize me."

Prussia chuckled at this and tapped at the cross around Germany's neck, only to then ask, "So then I guess that other guard was right about you guys escaping. So then are you all dressed up like this...How are you dressed up like this?"

"Norway had his troll cast some kind of allusion on me so that I could do some spying. I'm not sure about the others, but when I left a little while ago they were holed up safe. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Well, got done with breakfast, then decided to visit you guys but you were too busy escaping," Prussia answered with a shrug.

Germany looked at him closely for a moment, only to then ask, "And what are you planning on doing for the rest of your time here?"

"Well, I thought that maybe if you guys asked I would give my awesome expertise in help you get Canada back."

Germany looked at him crossly for a moment before replying, "You still have the silver chain, don't you."

As if by command, Prussia slowly showed a bit of it from his pants pocket, only to then reply, "Everyone here acts like I'm holding acid or something; they don't even want to look at it."

"England mentioned that it was a special chain, but it still looks so fragile. I wonder if it really could hold her back."

Prussia thought about this for a moment as he quickly stuffed the chain back in his pocket; hearing a servant rush past. While he may not have as much knowledge on all of the goings on as England or Norway, he was still old enough to remember a time when knowing such things was part of surviving to adulthood for his people. He still remembered a bit of it, until recently looking at it as more old-wives tails than anything; but perhaps some of it could help. At last he told Germany, "Well, you should continue with your spying. I'll try to contact you when my awesome plan is completely formed."

"Bruder, what are you planning now?" Germany asked concerned. Prussia just waved at him, however, as he walked back into the main hallway; whistling a little to himself in the process.

**Sorry for the delay…**

**As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Really sorry for the delay…**

Chapter 15

"Did you discover anything interesting?" Norway asked as he noticed Germany enter their hiding place.

"I ran into Prussia," Germany answered as he watched the other nations look at him. Germany was sent out to look around; deciding that he was not impulsive enough to cause too much trouble by himself, like America and France, nor was he as easily identifiable, like England and Norway. He was supposed to either see about a way to save Canada, or worse case scenario find a way to get them out.

America simply frowned at this and commented, "And let me guess, you just let him go? Man, if I was in your place I would have given that traitor a good pounding."

"And would have gotten caught in the process. And then we would need to save both you and Canada," England answered dryly.

"And Prussia is not a traitor. He wants to help, he's just being stubborn in trying to get as much out of it as he can," Germany retorted in a frustrated manner.

"Did he still have the chain?" Norway asked, only for Germany to nod in response.

"I still don't see how that chain is supposed to help us now. I mean, even if we do get the Queen wrapped in it, how is it supposed to stop all of the guards and servants from attacking us?" France asked.

"It was the best plan we had at the time. I never said it was a good plan," England replied with a grimace.

"Did you take the chain from him?" Norway asked Germany. In response Germany shook his head and answered, "He seemed to have a plan of his own so he kept it before I could take it."

"Now what's that idiot planning?" America asked.

"I don't know, but how I see things he's our best chance right now. After all, he has the best chance of actually getting near Canada and the Queen," England admitted. After saying this, the conversation changed to learning what the others had done with their time.

* * *

"Okay…so what was all that stuff that kept magical stuff at bay? I'm kind of starting to wish I paid attention to all of that stuff more, maybe then I'd remember it better," Prussia bemoaned his misfortune as he stared at the silver chain. For a palace crawling with servants and the constant coming and going of other creatures, there were still plenty of places for him to sit in thought quietly. Sadly, however, thinking quietly was not getting him very far.

"Let's see, the plan was for us to come here, learn the queen's name, and then use it to bind her to our will. I have the chain, and I heard her name last night. But I agree with Germany, this chain doesn't seem very strong. I mean, silver isn't exactly known for being a strong metal, not like iron or steel or something. But maybe…," Prussia thought more about this as he looked around the quiet bedroom he used the night before. As he thought his eyes randomly scanned the room, the walls, the furniture, and then the small fireplace.

Before returning to this room, he had looked in other rooms to find that they too had similar fireplaces, but none were lit. Not even in the kitchen were there fires. 'Perhaps it is an attempt for them to seem more human,' Prussia thought, 'But what is the point at having human-like items if they are never used?'

He allowed his mind to think on this for a moment, only to then shrug his shoulders and say aloud, "Well, for decoration or not, it should work for a job. And I doubt the Queen would realize if some furniture went missing. It'll have to be a lot to melt metals, but maybe all the magic stuff will work better than normal wood."

With this in mind, Prussia quickly went to work breaking the bits of wooden furniture he could and throwing it in the fireplace. Once done, he pulled out a knife he found and started the fire. Soon it began to burn well, and when it at last grew hot enough he begrudgingly covered the silver chain with his iron chain and cross before throwing it too in the fire.

"What do you think you are doing?!" cried a servant as she rushed into the room. Being not a true chimney, the smoke had not left the room through a vent but engulfed the room and outer hallway. Immediately noticing the smoke, the servant entered the room concerned and frightened as they saw the smoke and Prussia standing so relaxed near it.

"It's just a little fire," Prussia began to reply, only to pause when he noticed the servant whither in pain from the smoke, followed by hearing of the silver and iron melt in the fire. Pieces suddenly began to click together in Prussia's mind as he thought of all this, ending with him rushing the servant, grabbing her by the color of her shirt, and thrusting her head towards the fire and smoke. The servant coughed a few times, only to then vanish with the smoke.

Prussia stared puzzled at his hands as he contemplated what happened, believing that perhaps he finally found a concrete way for the others and him to fight off the fairies in the castle. He was taken from these thoughts as the sound of more frantic servants were heard. Wishing for more time to let this new plan reach a peak, Prussia slammed the door shut and locked it. He then went forward in adding more wood and perishables to the fire; especially anything which he knew would give off a lot of smoke.

**Short and after a long pause…well, at least it is something**

**As always, please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 16

The nations heard the servants yelling the castle about smoke, confusing them as to what had happened. From some of the servants it sounded as if there was an accident, from others it sounded as if there was a murderer on the loose. Deep down, however, they all felt that Prussia most likely had something to do with this and hoped that things would not get too far out of hand.

Curious and slightly concerned, the nations followed the servants to the wing containing all of the guest rooms. There was such unease with the servants that the nations did not hide from them but stood with them as they all watched puffs of smoke billow out of a room. The servants looked in pain as they smelled the smoke, and several tried to turn and run as it crept towards the crowd.

"There's a metallic taste to this smoke," Germany commented as he and the others covered their noses.

"I must admit, this is one of the few times I've ever seen a fire in these kids of lands," Norway admitted with his troll nodding in agreement.

"Really?" America asked. To him a fire seemed pretty normal, but forgot about all of this as they spotted a figure leave the doorway while holding onto the burning stump on a coffee table. As soon as the figure left the room, he began to slowly swing the torch at the magical creatures; making them disperse of vanish altogether. As it did this, the nations realized who it was.

"Prussia!" France called out as he saw that the figure was his old friend. Upon hearing his name called, Prussia looked to the others, smiled, and replied, "Hey guys, you'll never believe what the awesome me has been up to. And I think I now have an even more awesome plan to save birdie and get out of here!"

"You set fire to the palace," was all England could reply with.

"Ya, and apparently these fairy guys don't like smoke. Especially not from a fire awesomely used to melt silver chains and iron crosses," Prussia answered with a smirk.

"That would explain the taste and the shiny bits on your stick," Germany replied.

"So now what? You expect us to simply march to the Queen and threaten her to take the spell off Canada or we'll suffocate her with smoke?" America asked.

"…Well Mr. Wise-and-powerful-hero…do you have a better idea?" Prussia asked with fake manners.

America and the others thought about this for a moment, only for Prussia to break in and say, "I thought so. Now why don't we hurry this up while she's still most likely in the throne room?"

"Just wait one moment," England demanded only to then rush back into the room Prussia started the fire in. He then returned with a wooden club for each of the nations to start on fire while continuing, "In this case, more than one torch may be best."

Once all of the nations had a torch, they followed Prussia to the throne room; swinging the fire and smoke at anyone who tried to get in their way. With the minimal security trying to stop them, it took little time for the nations to reach the room and barge in; finding Canada and the Queen staring at them surrounded by her guards.

"I was wondering when you would come. Though I must admit that it is horrible manners to start a fire in your host's house," the Queen commented in a bored voice, but it was obvious that the fire frightened her.

"Our apologies, but it simply means how much we want to talk to you about things," England replied.

"More like force the topic," Canada retorted.

"Call it what you will. Now to get to business, release Canada from your spell," America ordered.

"And what makes you think he wants to be released?" the Queen asked with a laugh.

"Currently wanting to or not is not our problem. Now give release of him so that we can go to our world," Germany ordered as Prussia wafted the smoke towards the Queen. In response the Queen covered her mouth and nose from the smoke.

Seeing her discomfort, a guard charged at Prussia, only to step back at the last moment when the smoke flew into its face. The Queen decided to take matters into her own hands at that point, casting a spell which caused a great wind to come in the room. The wind was fierce, and seemed to have magical hands which swatted the torches from the nations.

But fire and wind is not always a great combinations, as the Queen failed to know but learned when one torch fell on the carpet near her chair. In seconds the carpet came alight and began to spread towards her and Canada. Frightened by the fire, the guards rushed out of the room as the nations watched the plush fabric quickly flame out of control.

"Canada!" England called out as the smoke grew too much for them to see through. From the other side of the room they could hear the Queen and Canada's coughing, followed by the Queen shriek.

"We need to stop these fires before the whole castle catches flame," Norway stated as he moved towards the door and away from the heat of the fire.

"But then all my awesome fire would be for nothing!" Prussia pouted but was ultimately ignored when Norway and England both began to cast spells to quench the flames with water.

It took longer for the flames and smoke to vanish than begin, but it did eventually subside. Once things were taken care of, the nations turned their attention back to the throne to find Canada standing in a way to protect the queen from the danger. Only Canada looked different than he did a few minutes ago. he was shorter than moments before, and no longer had the strange magical-creature ears. In fact, he looked just like he did before the whole mess and was a nation.

**We'll stop here for now~**

**As always, please review~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 17

As the smoke cleared, the nations could see that Canada and the Queen were both alright, only Canada looked once again different. He was no longer as tall, and looked exactly like he did before the entire mess by returning to his normal nation appearance. Upon seeing this, France asked, "Canada, you're back to normal? But how?"

Canada looked at them blankly, then at the frightened look on the Queen's face. At last he replied, "I-I don't know."

"It must have been the smoke. For fairies in my and my brother's lands smoke can be a powerful opponent. Add to that the cleansing properties from the silver chain and power from the iron cross Prussia also decided to add, and our little fire must have had a very…potent effect on her spell," England explained.

"So then that smoke was enough to break the spell?" America asked.

"I knew my well thought out plan was going to be awesome," Prussia boasted.

"Oh please, you were making all of this up as you were going," America critiqued.

"No, I was just making you believe so. Think, if I had not made that deal and gained her trust then I may have been stuck in the dungeon with you guys. Instead, I was given the awesome ability to go around here as I liked and do what I liked. I may not have known as much about all of this fairy stuff as England or Norway, but I still knew that my cross would have some effect on the fire. And then here we are. You all are welcome," Prussia explained.

"Again, you came up with it on the go and got lucky," Norway stated.

"However the plan came about, it did, and that is all that matters. And now that Canada is back to normal I suggest we leave," England ordered.

Following England's order, Canada turned from the Queen and began to walk towards the other nations. He stopped, however, when the Queen timidly reached out for him. Upon seeing that she had his attention again, she ordered, "No, Matthew, stay here. Please. You belong to me."

Canada could not help but look at her and think how differently she seemed so suddenly. No longer was she the intimidating, powerful ruler she was yesterday, but acted like a scared child. Confused, he looked again to the other nations, only for the troll to grunt out, "The smoke again. Temporarily sapped her powers."

"Again, you guys can praise my awesome skills with smoke-making anytime now," Prussia commented.

"We should get out of here before she regains her powers then," Germany replied.

"But what about her? Is it alright to leave her here?" Canada asked.

"I think maybe we should do something to stop her from trying something like this in the future. After all, she does still know all of our names," Norway commented.

"Mon ami, you can't be thinking of harming such a pitiful creature right now?" France asked slightly disgusted with the idea of hurting a currently harmless and distraught girl.

"She still has most of her guards and servants to look after her. Now let's go," England ordered yet again. This time the others followed him, all seven of the nations, and quickly made their way out of the castle.

As they were headed out of the front door, the guards returned to the throne room to find their Queen silently sobbing on her throne. Upon seeing that the nations were no longer with her, they asked if they should get them back to the castle before they got too far away. In response she said, "I'm through with those lot. Let them go if they want. Those horrible nations, that horrible England. If it was not for all of them Canada would never have been able to resist my spells. Just let them go and leave me be!"

* * *

The nations fled from the castle and to the exit to their world as quickly as they could. In what felt like hours the day before, took only now a matter of minutes for the nations to reach the table near the entrance to the final tunnel. Now there was no food or servants waiting, and once they stopped they noticed how bleak the world seemed now.

"Something doesn't seem right," Germany commented as they rested for a moment.

"This world is tied to the Queen. The Queen is grieved at the loss of Canada, and so the world must also grieve," Norway answered.

"Doesn't seem really fair for the world," America commented. Deciding to not waste too much time, the nation's then headed into the tunnel and eventually out into their world.

* * *

The nations entered the world to see that it was a sunny fall day. Scotland was seated in a chair in the yard, reading a book. Once he saw them suddenly enter from the hole, he placed his book home and commented, "I was wondering how long you lot were going to spend in that hole. And I see that you got Canada all fixed up nicely."

"Hello, Scotland. And how long were we gone this time?" England asked. Due to the issue of time differences, England had long made it a habit of asking one of his brothers to take care of things while he knew he was gone. This time it was Scotland's turn.

"A little over one year. It's been a boring year, but you lot most likely have a lot to catch up on," Scotland answered.

"One year!" America asked in disbelief and dismay. He was not looking forward to one year of piled up work. Looking around at the others told him that none of them were looking forward to it either.

"I suppose I should tell Japan that I could not get him any pictures," France commented.

"At least I still have all of my notes on world. Of course, now that I'm back here I really do not know what I plan to do with them," Germany replied.

"You could probably publish it as a fantasy book. Now one would expect it of you so it would be even more awesome," Prussia offered with a laugh.

"And what about you? I mean, with that deal you made. Won't you just die if you stay in this world?" Canada asked Prussia.

The nations stayed silent as Prussia thought about this, only for him to at last answer, "I think whatever life I would have had in that world would not have been so much fun without everyone I care about there. So, I guess until I do die you guys will just have to sin up as much of my awesoness as you can."

"Well, that is all very well and good, but I believe that it would be best for me to go check at my home for a while," Norway answered only to then head to his house. After he left, the other nations each congratulated Canada on his freedom from the curse before also leaving. Everything was back to normal, and everyone now had a lot more to do.

**And so we will leave the story finished. Thank you to all who read, favorited, subscribed, and reviewed.**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
